The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a beam with a hybrid cross-sectional structure and, more particularly, to a beam with an I-beam cross-sectional structure at a first section and a box-beam cross-sectional structure at a second section.
Cast parts for aircraft components are commonly used due to their relatively low cost, ease of manufacturing and that fact that cast parts can present options for structural designs that cannot be achieved through machining, for example. However, since the casting process can result in cast materials being relatively weaker than machined materials, cast parts are often designed to be larger than they might otherwise need to be.
Currently, hinges are provided in many fan cowl assemblies of aircraft engines in order to connect a frame structure to the fan cowl. These hinges are normally designed as a machined part but options for alternative structural hinge designs would be opened up if the hinges could be produced by casting.